


一五段子两则

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	一五段子两则

1  
警视厅紧凑在一起的黑色窗口中，还只剩下其中一个带着明黄色的亮光。“塔”，时钟上的时针与分针在这一刻重合在了一起，这意味着午夜终于真正地降临了。这个时候，大多人都早已跌落入梦乡之中，但是对于一条薰却不是。自从未确认生命体出现以来，作为休息时间的夜晚，总是被繁重的工作占满，能合上眼的时间都是零碎的。

一条还在整理手上的线索，那些密密麻麻的文字挤在一起，对于一条来说完全没有一点联系，他皱着眉，紧握在手中钢笔中的墨水也快干了。一条打算从头再理一遍，当笔尖落在纸上的那一刻，突然，他眼前的事物变得模糊不清，周围的一切都正在涣散。一条到底还是困了，纸张上落下一个黑色的圆点，他放下了笔，拿起了放在手边白陶瓷杯。当他正准备喝下其中早已凉掉的咖啡的时候，却发现白杯中央只剩下一圈一圈的褐色咖啡渍了。

一条叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，在清醒和昏迷之间徘徊，紧绷的神经让他没法完全入睡。在稍透着光的黑暗之中，一条听见了门外的响声，他的睡意也被这突如起来的声音给冲没了。一条打开了门，一位穿着格子衫的中长发青年倒在了地上，青年手中的白色袋子里的东西也滚落了出来。

“五代？”一条惊讶地看着面前这位背对着自己慌张捡着滚落出来东西的人。

“一条先生，我吵到你了吗？”五代将最后那一件，应该是面包之类的干粮，拿在手中之后，回过头望着站在他眼前的一条。五代眼睛眯成一条缝（即使眼睛下已有明显的黑眼圈），咧嘴笑着。是标准的五代笑容呢，一条这样想着，嘴角不经意的微微上扬，

“大概是这样。”一条回答道，蹲在了五代的身旁。而五代则是不好意思的揉了揉杂乱的黑发。

“一起吃吗？”五代将手中的面包递到了一条的眼前。

“先站起来再说吧。”一条接过五代手中的面包，再将他扶了起来。

五代和一条坐在走廊边的椅子上。五代从袋子里拿出了一模一样的面包，在一句“我开动了”之后，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。而看着这样的五代，一条也尝了几口。

“你在这里坐了多久？”一条问道。

“嗯，我大致六、七点时候就在这里了。最近一条先生看着总是不大精神，问了一下一条先生身边的人，他们也说你总是最后一个离开警视厅的，所以我就到这里来了，而且出了事我也能帮上忙。”五代回答道。

“你也不需要专程过来……最近未确认生命体也没有那么活跃，空我也需要一个良好的精神状态。刚才你是困了吧，才会有那么大动静。”一条担心地看着五代。

“这之后不会了！”说罢五代连忙喝下了一罐咖啡，于是又将另一罐咖啡塞给了一条，“今天晚上我就陪着一条先生吧。”然后竖起了大拇指。

喝完五代给的咖啡之后，一条走进办公室继续之前的工作，而五代只是安静地陪在一条身边，趴在桌上，认真地看着一条。

当一条再次看向五代的时候，那人已经睡着了。五代侧着头靠着手臂上，背脊连续地起伏着，他的脸上带着微笑，做着一个关于冒险的梦。

五代突然轻咳了几声。一条这才发觉虽然已入秋了，五代还穿着夏日的外衣。然后一条褪去了身上的卡其色的风衣搭在了五代的肩上。

一条坐在五代的身边，将五代垂在脸颊上的一撮头发别在了他的耳后。一条看着那人的睡颜，他喜欢五代的阳光爽朗，喜欢每次战斗之后他灿烂的笑容，与五代并肩战斗是一条所能遇上最美好的事了，但是一条明白五代也并不总是微笑着的，他承担着他原本不应该承担地重物。

一条希望五代的梦会一直持续下去。

“晚安，五代雄介。”一条用唇语说道。

*

一条感受到了从窗外落入的刺眼阳光，昨夜最后他也在杂乱的文件堆里睡着了。

五代离开了，留下了一个空位置。而一条的风衣也回到了他的身上。他揉了揉眼睛，发现在桌上贴着一张便利贴。

“谢谢一条先生。”从那俏皮的文字之间似乎能窥见五代的笑容。

于是一条扯下了那张便利贴，将其贴在了自己的记事簿中。

2

在警视厅最繁忙的对古朗基作战室里放着一簇特别艳丽的红色玫瑰。

那是五代送的。

那天一条薰在警视厅外遇上了五代，他听见了五代在叫他的名字，伴着急促的，踏踏踏的脚步声。一条转过头去，只看见五代捧着一簇颜色特别艳丽的红色花束小跑向他，有些许花瓣没能经得起刮起的风，落在了地上。在某一片花瓣悠悠落着一条脚边时，他终于停了下来。

“早上好，一条先生。”五代说道，笑容埋在花的后面。

一条看着五代愣住了，毕竟谁会在这个时候捧着一大束花呢，过了几秒才将那声问候说出口。五代看见一条不知所措的样子连忙解释了起来，这束花是他曾经帮过忙的花店老板硬塞给他，也不好拒绝，也不好拿回家放着，就只能拿在手上了。

“那你准备把这花放在哪里呢？”一条问道，止住了五代想要继续说下去的念头

“作战室可以吗？虽然可能有点……格格不入。但那里的确有些压抑，也不知道把它放在那里可不可以缓和一下。”

一条一边听着，还是按耐不住，掩嘴笑了。

“那当然了，谢谢。”一条回答的时候，声音还有些抖，说罢便接过了五代手中的花。


End file.
